


Sit down you look faint

by angelzmime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), This was a pain in the ass to copy from my notes lmao, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime
Summary: Lotor wakes up in the castle (?) and is very tired, confused, and has a lot of questions but Allura's (?) lap is very soft and he just can't help taking a nap.





	Sit down you look faint

"Sit Down, You Look Faint"  
Fandom: Voltron   
Ship: Lotura  
Characters: Lotor, Allura (mentioned), Haggar

Lotor could barely understand what Allura was saying, in fact, he could barely hear what she was saying, everything hurt, his eyes were unfocused and his breath was uneven and ragged, he felt like was going to pass out. Lotors brain didn't even register that Allura had stopped talking until he heard his name begin called, he didn't know why the voice was so far away, why did everything sound so far away? Suddenly he felt his body begin moved, he didn't realize that he was begin set down until he felt the seat beneath him, Wait who was sitting him down? "Sit down, you look faint"   
Allura.  
He realized how childish he probably looked right now having to be set down like a child.  
He tried to say he was fine but it came out as only a soft mutter of something even he couldn't understand, so he tried to stand up instead but he realized his legs wouldn't move, they felt so heavy, why did everything feel so heavy?  
Suddenly he felt hands around him, moving him to lay down sideways, at least he thinks he's sideways.  
"Shh"   
Allura, he realized his head was laying in her lap.  
He felt her hands move to comb through his hair.  
Lotor started to drift off to sleep  
As he did he wondered faintly why Allura was not in her normal paladin armor but in robes instead and why did Allura have claws?  
Why was the paladin's ship black?  
But before Lotor could ask these questions, though he doubts he could, his vision became even more blurred than it already was and before he knew it he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao did I get you, all jokes aside I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I decided id post this as my first story on ao3 since I am still very proud of this even though I wrote this quite a while ago! Anyway again I hope you enjoyed this!   
> Sincerely,   
>  Cat


End file.
